As society becomes increasingly mobile, mobile electronic devices are enjoying a tidal wave of popularity and growth. Cell phones, wireless PDAs, wireless laptops and other mobile communication devices are making impressive inroads with mainstream customers. Some types of mobile electronic devices are processor-controlled, with a user interface to allow the user to more easily and intuitively operate the device. For example, some mobile telephones include a display unit that displays graphical data to support email, web browser, and other non-voice features. Manufacturer of mobile electronic devices often utilize buttons on the mobile electronic device to navigate through various menus and display the graphical data.